


Touch Me, Tease Me, Feel Me Up

by yoongie_kitty (Kalamah)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Do not repost, First Time, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamah/pseuds/yoongie_kitty
Summary: Kun is still a virgin by his latest birthday, and he doesn't want to be anymore. His friends arrange a surprise gift to help with that issue, in the form of the hottest man he's ever seen knocking on his hotel room door.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Touch Me, Tease Me, Feel Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed Kun's birthday by... a lot, but this thing just popped into my head last night and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So here you go.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yoongie_kitty)
> 
> Thank you to my betas, Yallal, M., and E. for reading this over.

Kun had been expecting that a surprise would be arriving at his hotel room later after being forewarned, albeit in a cryptic way, by his friends. However, nothing prepared him for opening the door and finding one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen standing there casually. It took his brain a few moments to reboot enough to step aside and let the man in.

"Hey there, handsome, I'm Ten," the man said, a confident smirk on his lips.

Blushing faintly, Kun mumbled his name and bowed politely out of reflex, which seemed to amuse Ten.

But what caught Kun's eyes and rather thoroughly distracted him was the man's presence. The way his gaze was snagged by Ten's face and the glittering studs and rings that decorated his ears, and the look in those eyes that met his in a way that could only be called sultry. It made Kun's brain freeze again.

Ten's eyes seemed to promise to fulfill every fantasy Kun ever had, and more -- it was the 'more' that maybe should have worried him. Soon after he'd let the man into the hotel room, Kun had discovered many new things to be shocked about, and he'd thought he wasn't quite as sheltered as his friends jokingly claimed. Kun's mouth had gone dry around the time Ten had casually begun to strip, and all he could do was stare a bit dumbfounded, speechless.

"You look like you've never seen a naked man before."

Kun's mouth snapped shut and he swallowed, blinking before he frowned at Ten. "You're not naked, you're... half naked." It sounded less silly in his head, and he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. That color brightened further when the other man smirked and shimmied out of his pants, revealing the fact he wore no underwear and--Kun abruptly turned away, hands curling into fists at his sides as he licked dry lips.

"Your friends know you better than you seem to."

Kun jumped; Ten had approached without a sound, startling him with his low voice, breath tickling his ear along with the barest brush of metal from the jewelry.

Kun stiffened when the man's arms came up to encircle him, but he didn't try to move away. "This... isn't really what I had in mind," he said through gritted teeth, shifting on his feet and distracted by the feel of Ten's nude body pressed flush against his back. It felt... really good.

"Then let me change your mind," Ten murmured, nipping Kun's ear ever so gently.

The breath Kun took in wasn't quite steady, and he closed his eyes for a brief moment, hesitating. His body was quite willing to go along with the direction things were heading, but it was all a bit too sudden and strange for his mind to handle. Then again, there wasn't any harm in it as far as he could see; Ten had been paid to give him a night to remember, as cheesy as that sounded, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't mind any of what that implied.

Kun's thought processes derailed a little when Ten took his silence as a cue to slip warm hands beneath his shirt, but again he made no move to pull away, though he didn't loosen up tense shoulders. As those hands found his nipples and began to tease, Kun wondered vaguely if Ten would be deterred if he _had_ protested more, but what little resistance he had left vanished with the moan that slipped out before he could catch it.

"Relax." The whisper was like a command, and Kun obeyed, letting his head fall forward, his hands limp at his sides as he leaned back against the other man.

Kun knew he shouldn't be giving in so easily. This wasn't his idea at all, and the fact that his friends had _known_ to pick a _guy_ for him... He could feel that blush returning along with a flash of irritation at himself. And _why_ was he so willing all of a sudden? The thought should have alarmed him, and did in a vague way in the back of his mind, but Ten's skillful fingers were too distracting and Kun decided he shouldn't over-think the situation anyway. Though Kun still had doubts about whether he wanted his first time to be with someone paid to have sex with him, he had to admit that in any other situation, Ten would have caught his eye.

Before he knew it, Kun's unbuttoned shirt slipped off his arms and fell to the floor, the silky garment pooling at his feet; he did react then, but moved only to close his hands over Ten's now at the front of his pants.

"Am I rushing you?"

The husky whisper sent a thrill straight to Kun's groin; he barely caught the groan before it escaped his lips. Ten's lips pressed against Kun's ear, and his thoughts scattered again, making him hesitate for a few heartbeats.

"N-no--yes," Kun said, wincing slightly at the way his voice cracked on the first word. The arms embracing him loosened a bit, and he found himself turned around to face Ten, and then his face was cupped between strong, lightly calloused hands. He swallowed hard, blinking as his eyes met the other man's serious gaze.

Ten seemed to hesitate as well, his thumb tracing Kun's lower lip before he spoke in that same calm, measured tone. "Tell me what you want."

Kun's mind went blank, and he opened his mouth then shut it and repeated that fish-out-of-water expression again as he struggled to think of a reply.

Ten's lips curved up in a half smile, but his expression wasn't smug or teasing. "Or you can show me," he offered, trailing his hands down Kun's arms to grasp the other's hands loosely.

It took Kun a couple seconds to realize he had been in control of the situation all along despite how it had seemed, and he froze for a few more moments in indecision. "I want... just--um, continue," he said, looking flustered as he bit his lip before he could be embarrassed further.

Ten's eyebrows rose in question, but he smiled that half smile again, seeming to know how Kun felt without passing judgment. His hands slid back up Kun's bare arms and trailed over toned shoulders, massaging the still slightly tense muscles beneath his fingertips. Ten studied Kun with a thoughtful expression, and Kun almost squirmed under the scrutiny, wondering what the other man was planning. He dropped his gaze to the floor to avoid Ten's eyes and the all-too-knowing way the other man studied him. He felt naked and exposed, as if all his desires were transparent and somehow shameful, or maybe that was just his acute awkwardness showing through.

Speaking of naked, Kun's gaze fell on Ten's cock, noting it was half hard as he felt his cheeks heat again. Even as he realized that they'd soon become rather more intimate, and more specifically that Ten's cock would be _inside_ him, he felt less nervous about the idea and more eager and curious. Kun swallowed, licking suddenly dry lips as he fumbled with the fastenings of his pants, suddenly wanting to be free of his clothing.

"Kiss me," Kun whispered, letting his eyes close halfway as Ten complied, and he had to admit it felt so much better than he expected.

It was silly to stall, right? One way or another he wouldn't be a virgin by the end of the night, so he might as well stop acting like a skittish animal and start acting like... well, like he wanted this, because he did. Parting his lips he deepened the kiss, enjoying the taste of Ten's mouth and the firm but gentle way the other man held his shoulders. Another flutter of awakening lust shivered through him, growing slowly in intensity, and his hands temporarily abandoned his pants to embrace Ten's toned torso, fingers exploring the muscles with a feather light touch. Impulsively, Kun let his hands slip downward to Ten's ass, feeling almost as if he wasn't entirely in control of his actions and not caring.

A few breathless moments later, Ten pulled back and stared at Kun with a half-lidded gaze, his eyes intense with barely restrained lust. Some part of Kun's subconscious felt a flash of uncertainty at the look in Ten's eyes, but the rest of him was all too willing to keep going. They were both breathing heavier now, and Kun felt giddy with anticipation. This time when Ten's hands slipped beneath his pants he didn't object; in a heartbeat his pants slipped off his hips to drop to the floor. Boldly, he pressed himself flush against Ten and shivered as the other man nudged his head to the side and bit down on his exposed neck just enough to hurt a little. Kun's knees nearly gave way, but Ten embraced him securely, holding Kun up as he teased the other man's neck.

Somehow they made it to the bed, though Kun couldn't quite recall how they'd gotten there, and by that point he was writhing with a need so intense that nothing else mattered. Amidst his panting moans and husky, half coherent pleas he heard a rustle. The smell of strawberries reached his nose, then he felt a slick finger press against his hole before slipping inside. Making a needy grab for Ten, Kun tangled his fingers into the other man's hair and gave an impatient tug as he arched up, and the amused chuckle that echoed in his left ear turned to a throaty groan.

"Pull as much as you want," Ten whispered, and Kun could feel the grin on Ten's lips as the other man gave his ear a teasing lick.

Kun whimpered a little before he could stop himself, and he shivered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep going or draw it out more. And it seemed Ten had similar thoughts because the other man hesitated and bit his lip before withdrawing his fingers.

"Are you ready?" Ten asked in that sultry voice.

Kun nearly moaned as his eyes fluttered closed, and he nodded as he took an unsteady breath. Something thicker than Ten's fingers pressed into him a moment later, and he gasped as he felt himself stretch to accommodate it. The friction felt so good, so intense, so right. He had only a moment to catch his breath before Ten began thrusting, and he arched up to meet each movement, his eyes fluttering shut again as he gripped Ten's shoulders with one hand, the other tangled in the other man's hair.

Almost entirely unaware of anything beyond the steady rhythm and the sensation of Ten inside him, Kun's breath hitched every time Ten's cock brushed up against something inside him that sent electric sparks dancing across his nerves. His hands clenched reflexively in Ten's hair and he groaned into the other man's mouth as they kissed.

One of Ten's hands wrapped around Kun's cock, and Kun made a desperate sound, feeling so close to the edge and not wanting it to be over so quickly. And yet, all too soon for his liking Kun came with a throaty cry, his come spilling onto his stomach as he shuddered, the pleasure leaving him dazed. And Ten's thrusts didn't stop, speeding up and hitting that spot inside Kun and he saw stars behind his eyelids as he clung to the other man.

Ten suddenly stilled with a low groan, his hips jerking reflexively as he spilled into Kun, and then sank down to cover him, panting softly.

Kun murmured something incoherent as he nuzzled Ten's neck, then took in a few unsteady breaths as his wits returned and he blinked as everything sunk in. As the afterglow faded he frowned a bit as he tried to decide if he felt any different now that he'd had sex. Not really.

Ten sighed softly as he withdrew and sat up, and Kun just barely stopped himself from reaching for the other man.

"Do you have to go now?" The question sounded plaintive and Kun winced as he licked dry lips, wishing he hadn't spoken because Ten left the bed without even a glance his way.

The magic of the moment seemed to have vanished, and Kun kicked himself for forgetting even for those few blissful moments that Ten had been paid to fuck him, and now that he had there was no reason for any further pretense. Just when he had begun to think Ten wouldn't answer his question the other man spoke.

"As cute as you are, I have other things to do," Ten said, his tone neutral despite the half smile on his lips as he turned back to Kun.

"Other clients." It wasn't a question.

"Mmm, not tonight." Shimmying into his pants, Ten glanced back to the bed again with a one-shoulder shrug.

"I won't see you again, huh," Kun said, reddening with a familiar blush when he realized he'd spoken aloud, and loud enough for Ten to have heard by the smirk sent his way.

"My time is expensive, but I can give you my card," Ten offered, the look in his eyes more aloof than before; his job was done, after all.

"Oh."

Kun blinked as he processed the situation and his face fell as he realized Ten wasn't outright rejecting him, but letting him know that it wasn't likely they'd see each other again. He was still contemplating whether to get up and head for the bathroom when he heard the click of a cellphone camera and looked up to see Ten slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"What was that for?" Kun asked with a frown, more curious than uncomfortable despite his nakedness.

"A souvenir?" Ten's lips quirked up into another smirk at Kun's dubious look. "You're cute. No one else will see that picture, don't worry."

"Right, fine," Kun mumbled with a slightly sour tone as he scooted off the bed and got to his feet. Discovering he wasn't as wobbly on his feet as he'd been expecting, he passed Ten as he headed for the bathroom but halted abruptly when the other man grabbed his arm.

"Do you want my card?" asked Ten, leaning in close but not moving to kiss Kun. Ten smiled slightly at the hesitant nod, then reached down and swiped a finger through the sticky mess on Kun's belly and chuckled as he sucked his fingers clean, giving an amused smile at Kun's wide-eyed stare of surprise. "I'll leave it on the nightstand and let myself out. Go take a shower," he said, making a shooing motion before bending to pick up his shirt.

A few moments later, Kun heard the muffled click of the door just before he turned on the shower.


End file.
